dreams only last for a night
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: This had been her dream since she was seven, and nothing was going to get in the way of it. Lily just had to hope that one day, maybe one day, Petunia wouldn't hate her for it. All she had to do was dream it. Little did Lily know, that dreams only last for a night.


**Challenge**: The Quidditch League competition, round 11.

**Prompts**: "What do you mean not your fault?"; Nonsense.

* * *

_If you are a dreamer, come in._

_If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,_

_A hoper, a prayer, a magic bean buyer,_

_If you are a pretender come sit by my fire,_

_For we have some flax golden tales to spin._

_Come in._

_Come in._

― Shel Silverstein.

* * *

It was early on the morning of Lily Evans's eleventh birthday when simultaneously her biggest dream came true, and her world turned upside down.

Lily had always been an early riser, it was a habit she started young as her father used to rise at dawn to run. Lily, being a light sleeper, always heard him. She'd sit at the window and watch for as long as she could, until he was out of sight, then she'd curl up with a book until he got home. When she got a little older, Lily sometimes joined him. It became their tradition.

This morning was no different. Lily snuggled into the cushions, with her favourite book open on her lap, and smiled as she saw her father approaching the house again. It was seven am exactly, he was right on time.

"Morning, Daddy," she said cheerfully, brushing a strand of thick, red hair out of her eyes.

He grinned back. "Happy birthday, Kiddo. Mum and Petunia still in bed?"

Lily hummed in response.

He tutted, amusedly. "Lazy people."

As if on cue, Amelia Evans entered the room, descending gracefully down the stairs, shivering slightly as she pulled her dressing gown tighter around her.

"Happy birthday, darling," she said as she kissed Lily on her forehead.

"What's for breakfast? I'm famished," Lily's father asked, patting his stomach and winking at a giggling Lily. "A man needs nourishment after exercise like that!"

Lily's mother scoffed. "You call a stroll around the block exercise?"

He pouted, placing a hand over his heart and speaking in an injured tone. "Melia, I go running every morning. I'd hardly call that a stroll."

Amelia hummed. "If you say so, darling. Either way, I've told you before to make your own breakfast. I'm your wife, not your maid."

Daniel Evans sighed dramatically, much to Lily's amusement. "Fine, fine. Be that way. Watch me starve to death because you refused to make me breakfast! Do you remember what happened last time I tried to use the toaster? I burnt the toast!"

Both Lily and her mother rolled their eyes simultaneously at his antics.

"Drama Queen," Lily muttered, fighting back a smile.

Daniel mock glared at his youngest daughter before sighing exaggeratedly again. "Oh how you wound me! My only love and my youngest daughter both ganging up on me! I am going to have a shower, don't do anything exciting while I am gone, yes?"

The girls both nodded, lips twitching up in an identical matter as Daniel turned on his heels and made a show of leaving the room. It was the same scene witnessed every morning in the Evans household, and Lily wouldn't have it any other way.

Petunia stomped down the stairs, passing her father and muttering a hello. Lily smiled a little to herself. Her sister never was a morning person.

"Morning Tuney," she sang brightly, somewhat enjoying the look of annoyance that flash across Petunia's face. She grumbled something slightly less than pleasant in return, which only made Lily grin wider.

"Aren't you going to wish your sister a happy birthday, Petunia?"

Her mother raised at eyebrow questioningly at Petunia's lack of response. The latter just yawned and made herself a cup of tea.

Lily went back to her book and waited patiently. She knew that, despite the differences she had with her sister, they were still best friends and she just had to wait Petunia's initial grumpiness out. Turns out, she didn't have to wait long.

Petunia finally finished her tea just as breakfast was being served, and she turned to Lily with a small smile. "Happy birthday, Lils."

Lily beamed in response, she felt giddy with excitement. This was the day she had dreamed about for years. Her whole family was together; Petunia was here and not not with any of her snobby friends, her father wasn't at work and her mum was here. The only person missing was Severus, but she'd see him later. Not only was today the day she turned 11, but it was also the day she would get her Hogwarts letter.

Her friend, Severus Snape, had told her what to expect on her 11th birthday. He said she would probably get a personal visit from Hogwarts to explain everything and help her get set up. Lily knew that her parents were slightly skeptical, even after she introduced them to Severus's mum and showed them what she could do, but she hoped that this visit would prove once and for all that it was real. Maybe she could even take Petunia to Diagon Alley with her! Petunia would have to believe her then! Lily just knew her sister would love it.

There was a knock at the door. Lily's mother frowned a little before answering.

Lily curiously followed behind her mother. At the door was an old man, with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. I believe you are already somewhat informed on the matter?"

Lily's mother nodded cautiously. A small smile flickered across the strange mans' face briefly.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

Petunia pursed her lips disapprovingly at the visitor but said nothing.

Flustered, Lily's mother moved aside to allow him entry. "Oh! Where are my manners? Petunia, darling, why don't you put the kettle on for our visitor? Lily you might want to get your father."

"No need, I'm here. What did I tell you about not doing anything exciting while I was gone?" The warm voice of Lily's father filled the air. "I am Daniel Evans, and this is my wife Amelia. My daughters, Lily and Petunia."

Dumbledore smiled. Petunia's scowl deepened.

"I do believe you are already acquainted with magic, and have some knowledge of it?"

Lily nodded. "My friend - Severus, he lives down the road - told me about it. He said that when I turn 11 I get to go to Hogwarts. Is that true?"

Dumbledore smiled again at Lily's enthusiasm. "Quite true, I can assure you. That is, in fact, why I am here."

Lily gazed wide eyed at the man in front of her, excitement coursed through her veins and bubbled just under her skin.

"Is Hogwarts really a castle? Are there really mermaids in the lake? Am I actually going to learn magic? What subjects are there?"

Lily could hardly contain her excitement. Dumbledore chuckled. Petunia reentered the room with tea, which Dumbledore accepted gratefully.

"My my, someone's enthusiastic," Dumbledore noted with a smile. Lily blushed.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Miss Evans. Wonder is a beautiful thing. In answer to your questions, yes Hogwarts is a castle; yes, there are mermaids although they aren't always the friendly type; yes, you are going to learn magic. I will tell you all about shortly, if I can get a word in edgeways."

Lily blushed again. She listened with a careful attentiveness, like she was hanging on to Dumbledore's every word and committing it all to memory. She listened to his tales of the beautiful castle set high up in Scotland. She pictured the snowy grounds and rising spires. She imagined a Quidditch pitch, similar to a football pitch but not quite.

Lily could almost see the forest, think and dense, with a shadow of a centaur here, a flicker fo a unicorn there. It wasn't difficult to imagine the high ceilings and the four poster beds, and she marveled with awe at the moving staircases and trick steps. The smile on Lily's face grew wider and wider with every word that came out of Dumbledore's mouth. Even Lily's parents were entranced. No one noticed Petunia's pursed lips and disapproving frown.

But nothing compared to the look on Lily's face when Dumbledore handed her the letter. The thick parchment felt slightly rough as she ran her fingers over it lightly, eyeing the beautiful, red wax seal with a sense of disbelief. Her smile was so bright, her eyes so eager, that it was impossible to not smile with her. She was going to Hogwarts, and she was going to learn magic. This was all she'd ever dreamed about.

Lily walked into the kitchen while her parents discussed the financial matters with Dumbledore. She didn't think it was possible to smile anymore than she currently was. She hadn't noticed any of the signs about Petunia's disapproval, too lost in her own bliss. That is, until Petunia made her displeasure so obvious it was imposible to ignore.

"So you're choosing _it_ over me?"

Petunia's curt voice cut through the air like a knife. Lily turned around, stunned at the hurt tone in her sister's voice.

"What?"

Petunia's face was blank, her voice deadpan. However, Lily knew her sister well enough to see the fractures she tried so desperately to hide. "You're choosing freaks and 'magic' over me. Your own sister."

Lily shook her head incredulously. Petunia couldn't possibly think that! "I'm not choosing magic over you, Tuney. Why would you think that?"

Petunia's mask began to crack as she glared at Lily. "You're going to that freak school, full of other freaks, for nine months of the year. You're learning freak stuff and doing freak things. Why can't you just be normal? Why do you have to be a freak? Why do you have to leave us?"

Petunia's voice had been rising steadily until it was almost a shrill scream. Lily blinked a few times, her mouth dropping open in shock. She felt the familiar prickle behind her eyes and she tried so hard not to cry. Petunia was her best friend, her big sister. She couldn't possibly have just called Lily a freak. A single tear dripped down her face.

"It's not my fault," Lily whispered hoarsely. She wanted to reach out and have her sister hold her like she did when they were younger. Lily felt safe in Petunia's arms. Petunia wasn't supposed to turn on her like this.

As if sensing this, Petunia took a step back. Lily's heart fractured just a little bit more.

"Not your fault?" Petunia hissed. "Not your fault? What do you mean, it's not your fault? You could choose to be normal, Lily. You don't have to go to that horrid sounding school with all the freaks. But you accepted that ghastly letter, and on September 1st, you're going. You're choosing freaks over me. You're a freak, Lily. Don't come near me."

"I didn't chose anything over you, Petunia!" Lily pleaded with her sister. Each word Petunia said was like a knife searing and stabbing her over and over and over. Each word was a punch, a blow to the love Lily felt for her sister. Each word was a wedge between Lily and Petunia, one that would only get bigger as time moved on. "You're still my sister. You'll always be my sister! But I have a chance to learn magic now. This is a dream come true for me, Tuney. Please don't be like this!"

That was the breaking point for Petunia. She glared at Lily incredulously. "Don't be like this?" she spoke slowly, voice low and deadly. "Don't be like what? Normal? Rational? Don't believe in this ridiculous nonsense? I haven't done anything wrong here, Lily. You're the freak. You're the one choosing to believe all these lies-"

"They're not lies! I can prove it!" Lily cried, tears running down her face like a waterfall. She grabbed one of the flowers from vase, and concentrated. Soon enough, it began to open and close.

"STOP THAT!" Petunia shrieked. "STOP IT. STOP BEING A FREAK. JUST STOP IT. GO TO YOUR STUPID LITTLE FREAK SCHOOL, AND JUAT STAY AWAY FROM ME."

Lily froze as Petunia. This was her best friend, her hero, the person she'd admired all her life, calling her a freak. It was then that she realised this wasn't a fight that would ever be resolved. Petunia hated magic; she would always hate anything outside of her little 'normal' box. She would always hate Lily.

It was then Lily decided to be the best witch she could be. She was going to go to Hogwarts, and nothing Petunia said could stop her. This had been her dream since she was seven, and nothing was going to get in the way of it. Lily just had to hope that one day, maybe one day, Petunia wouldn't hate her for it. All she had to do was dream it. Little did Lily know, that dreams only last for a night.

* * *

**A/N **Not the best thing I've ever written, but it's not too bad. Please leave a review on your way out and tell me what you thought!


End file.
